


She loved him the moment she saw him fly

by MsMagika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMagika/pseuds/MsMagika
Summary: A short drabble on Petra and Levi, and how they first discovered each other.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	She loved him the moment she saw him fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written, so I welcome feedback of any kind. Its meant to be a fluffy attemt at dipping my toe in the pool of writing, so no big plot here. Set at an imagined point in time before the series, before Petra and Levi become a "thing". Hope you enjoy!

She loved him the moment she saw him fly.

On the ground he was nothing special, short, most often grumpy and never one to waste smiles or words needlessly. In the air, he was a *god*. He cut through the air with an ease that belied how difficult it really was, always calculating the angles for each puff of gas used, for each hook placed, having to dodge roofs and spires as often as giant gaping mouths. In the air he commanded attention with how easily he moved, the swish of his blade as he twisted and spun was mesmerizing, his eyes saw everything and he adapted flawlessly. Sometimes she wondered if the reason he had so many titan kills was that they were also taken with watching him, just like her. 

So when his gear malfuncitoned during a routine training and he fell, she almost expected him to sprout wings and continue flying on his own. It would make as much sense to her as anything, just because it seemed like his natural element. But one look at his frantic expression made it clear he did in fact not have the ability to grow wings, and was plummeting towards the ground with no control over the outcome. Petra shoot out a hook from her left hand to stop her forward movement, and aimed for an intercepting course. He was far enough ahead of her that she couldn’t stop his fall, but she could crash into him and hopefully reduce the impact with the ground, which was very much what she did. With a grunt, a painful elbow to the gut and frantically trying to grab hold of him to slow his speed, they both hit the ground just a little too hard for comfort. She thinks he saw her coming, which is why he managed to steer the fall so they rolled as soon as they hit the ground, drastically reducing the impact. After a confusing moment of arms, legs and wires going every which way they stopped rolling, and lay there panting while taking in the situation. She was both relieved he was ok, at least he seemed ok, and slightly terrified at her completely instinctive response. She had dove head first almost straight at the ground, and she hadn’t stopped to think about what she did, if she in fact could do it, she just did it. This was the first time she had responded to a situation like this, done what her body told her to do, not let her brain think it all through while someone else handled the situation. A timid sense of pride rose in her, this was what a good soldier did, this was what she were training for! A smile broke out on her face as she looked at him where he lay panting next to her, a mess of dirt and hair and dark eyes. 

He loved her the moment she smiled at him.


End file.
